


We Are the Same

by NixTheLapin47



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lotor, Galra Keith, Gen, Halfbreed, Halfbreed Keith, Poetry, galra lotor, halfbreed lotor, hinted kallura, hinted lotura, human keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixTheLapin47/pseuds/NixTheLapin47





	We Are the Same

We are the same,  
You and I.

Both dreaming to be with the sky,  
To plunge ourselves in a starry escape.

Both looked upon with saucered eyes  
And snarled mouths falling agape.

Both naturally hated and despised,  
Destined to always be alone. 

Both chasing after our mothers,  
Who have yet to see us grown. 

Both receive the cold look in her eye,   
The one we love feeling nothing but hate. 

Both growing tired of the routine of misery  
Placed upon us by fate.

Both constantly left behind and betrayed  
Until we find ourselves tired of crying. 

Both half bred as we half bleed  
Onto the floor, always suffering, but never dying. 

We are the same,  
You and I.


End file.
